Rejected
by The Orange Rockruff
Summary: Being a breedject was never fun for Zell. Knowing that he wasn't good for anyone, he joined the Muir clan of water types. Quickly rising in the ranks to "defender", will he be able to protect everyone? Or will his emotions get in the way...?


_Where...am I? Everything's...hazy. I can't see a thing..._

My vision began to focus. I was being held by someone. A frown was on their young looking face.

"Another reject..." he put me down gently, then turned to someone who I could not see. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" His expression changed from a frown to disdain.

A deeper, darker voice responded quickly. "It's fine, people do this all the time." I heard a bit of shuffling.

"But...it just...feels wrong." The thing put his hand to his head in thought.

"Don't worry, Carlos." The man chuckled quietly. "There's no harm in breeding a bit."

"My point still stands, Nick."

"Well, sorry to say, it's really not wrong. People breed all the time.." I was picked up again, and taken into another room. There, I was given to someone else. They had grey hair, tied into a weird circle on the back of their head. Odd things we're on their nose, that covered their eyes. I could see through them, however. A grin was on their face.

"Hello there." It smiled at me. "Don't worry, buddy. Soon enough you'll be free." I found my vision slowly spiraling again, and I felt myself become sleepy. My vision faded into black, then became another image.

I was in a forest, scared and alone, crying quietly to myself, my sobs echoing in the forest. I sat against a tree, curled up, until I heard shuffling. A...thing came out of the bushes. It was kinda tall, and round. Yellow markings were on its belly and face, and red spikes were on his head. He walked up to me, a kind smile on his face. He waved slightly, and I felt myself relax a bit, but I was still scared.

"Hey, kiddo...you okay?" He had a soft, deep voice, and I felt myself relax even more. I shook my head, and he walked up to me. I tensed up, and he seemed to take note of this.

"Hey, don't be scared, I'm not gonna hurt you." He backed up. "What's your name, kiddo?"

"I, uh..." I didn't have a name.

"Huh. No name, either." He walked up again, and put out his clawed hand. "My name is Krok." I took his hand and stood up. I slowly shuffled close to him, out of fear, and he laughed.

"H...hi, Krok..." I dried the tears on my face.

"I'm from the Muir tribe." The Muir tribe?

"What's that...?"

"I could show you." He smiled, and turned around, beckoning me to follow.

"I would like that." I followed after him, keeping close.

And so, me and Krok turned around, and began to walk, towards a large hill. Soon enough, the trees would disappear, and be replaced with a cool breeze of Spring. We walked for...maybe an hour or so, now that I think of it.

We began to walk up the big hill. It was pretty large, but even still, not a hard climb. Krok and I would often talk, telling about our lives and such. I told him about everything's that happened to me at that point, he told me what his village was like. It excited me, and I began to run a bit, even if he still went faster.

We would eventually come upon the top of the hill. Krok told me to close my eyes, and I complied.

It did not let me down. A huge lake, with a small island in the middle. The water seemed to reflect the sun, and so it shined with a beautiful light. The sparkles made the lake ever more beautiful.

"Wooowww..." I gasped.

"I know." We began to walk down the hill. "It only gets better from here." He took my hand, and we began to wander down a path to the huge lake. "This is where we live." We stumbled down the path, and I looked around. It was so beautiful here. Krok turned to me.

"So, I've been thinking, and I believe I have a name for ya, kiddo." He gave a cheeky grin.

"Oh?" I tilted my head.

"Zell."

"Why Zell?"

"It means 'child of mystery.' I thought of it based off your origin." Huh. Zell.

"Alright I...I like it!" I smiled to myself. Zell the Oshawott. Yeah, I liked it.

We eventually came to the path to the lake. I looked around, seeing the trees around the area. _It's so pretty here..._ We reached the lake. Looking in, I could barely see the bottom, but I did see a heck of a lot of fish.

"Hey, kid, can you swim?" I shrugged. He jumped into the water, and I followed. It took me a second, but I adjusted to the water, and I looooved the feeling of it on my skin. It was warm, at that time of year, and in minutes I was swimming throughout it. Krok gestured for me to follow him, and I did. We went to the bottom of the lake, and he turned to me and showed me the way to the village. Grabbing me by the hand, he led me to an opening. We swam up a large tunnel, until eventually finding air again. Krok pulled me onto land, and we walked down a hall for a few seconds.

"Hey, close your eyes." I did, once again, and we continued, until he told me I could look again. We were in a huge underground room. A green carpet was on the floor, and many water typed Pokemon roamed around. Several buildings lined the walls, and hallways led to what I assumed was more buildings. I gasped, looking around.

"This...this is amazing!" I looked at Krok, and he returned the smile, patting me on the back.

"Follow me." We walked on a pathway, and up to several leaves. Krok pushed them out of the way, and we walked into a big room, with two others on either side of me.

"Is this your home?" I looked around. Several chests and other things were here, as well as several apples, a table, more storage, and several odd things that honestly, I had no idea about.

"Yup. I live here." We walked, finally, into another room. "This is gonna be your room." It was smaller, but still a nice room. Several leaves had been played down, probably as a bed.

"Oh, thank you!" I hugged Krok, smiling happily. He returned the hug, then broke away.

"You should get to bed. It's pretty late." As he spoke, I yawned. He laughed. I then climbed onto my bed as he walked out of the room, blowing out the torch closest to me. All was left was a small light from the torch closest to the door, giving a calming atmosphere.

 _Wow...so much has happened..._ I thought to myself for a moment, before I slowly found myself falling closer to slumber, and eventually, I fell asleep.


End file.
